Nie wszystko jest pozorem
by NiceWampire
Summary: Huncwoci są niezwykli, utalentowani, popularni. Mają wszystko to, czego ona nie ma. Gdy chłopaki wejdą butami w jej poukładane i jednostajne życie, nic już nie będzie takie samo.
1. Prolog

Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru był dzisiejszego dnia wypełniony po brzegi. Powodem tego była nie tylko deszczowa, wietrzna, październikowa pogoda, ale również popołudniowa wygrana drużyny Gryfonów. Zwycięstwo nad Ślizgonami zawsze było bardzo entuzjastycznie przyjmowane przez mieszkańców Wieży. Tradycyjnie, kiedy uda się ograć zaciekłych wrogów mieszkańców domu Godryka Griffindora, organizowane jest coś na kształt przyjęcia. Główne gwiazdy wieczoru, szukający James Potter i pałkarz Syriusz Black siedzieli właśnie koło kominka wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, niepozornym ale jakże uprzejmym i ujmującym Remusem Lupinem. Z typowym dla nich wdziękiem przyjmowali gratulacje i pochwały ze strony swoich kolegów i koleżanek. Patrząc na to boku, można było by pomyśleć, że są to niezwykle próżni chłopcy. No cóż, nie da się ukryć, że ich popularność i pewność siebie znacząco wpłynęła na ich zachowanie, ale względnie nie różnili się niczym od swoich znajomych. Byli powszechnie lubiani, potajemnie kochała się w nich większość dziewczyn w szkole, nauczyciele chwalili ich za świetne oceny i sportowe osiągnięcia. Zapowiadano im świetlaną przyszłość. Jednak czy to co widać na pierwszy rzut oka nie jest tylko fikcją, skrzętnie opracowaną mistyfikacją? Czy te ideały nie są tylko wymysłem? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, trzeba dokładnie się przyjrzeć tej trójce przyjaciół, przeanalizować ich zachowania a nawet przeprowadzić coś na kształt śledztwa. Wątpię jednak czy kogoś jednak  
obchodziło to kim są naprawdę Huncwoci.

Zawsze zastanawiałam się dlaczego niektórym udaje się wszystko a innym zupełnie nic, czy to tylko zrządzenie losu, a może z góry ustalona karma. Dlaczego jedni mają to co dusza zapragnie a pewna grupa nie posiada nawet podstawowych artykułów potrzebnych do życia. Dla mnie synonimem dobrobytu i szczęścia byli właśnie Huncwoci, zawsze reprezentowali to co ja zawsze chciałam mieć, szacunek, przyjaźń, szczęście. Nie miałam odwagi walczyć o to wszystko. Już dawno się poddałam. Ale miałam jeden cel, chciałam się dowiedzieć kim są naprawdę James Potter, Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin. Jakaś cząstka duszy podpowiadała mi że skrywają oni pewne tajemnice, że ukrywają swoją prawdziwą naturę pod tą osłoną ulubieńców milionów. Dzisiaj postanowiłam że zacznę swoje poszukiwania prawdy

To nie powinno być trudne, zawsze uchodziłam za osobę z łatwością wtapiającą się tłum. Mało kto zwracał na mnie uwagę, dopóki nie krzyczałam głośno nikt mnie nie zauważał. Teraz ta cecha bardzo się przyda. Jestem zawzięta i uparta, nikt mnie nie odwiedzie od tego pomysłu. Zresztą kto miały to zrobić? W końcu jestem sama na tym parszywym świecie.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział I**

„_To jak traktujesz koty, decyduje_

_o twoim miejscu w niebie"- Robert A. Heinlein_

- Hej, to co robimy jutro? W końcu to sobota. Nie będziemy chyba siedzieć w zamku. - zagadnął chłopaków Syriusz. Siedzieli właśnie w swojej sypialni przed kominkiem i popijali z butelek sok dyniowy. Tak zazwyczaj spędzali każdy późny wieczór. Należeli raczej do nocnych marków, nie kładli się spać wcześniej niż przed północą. Cała trójka zresztą wolała zamek okryty ciemnościami, był bardziej tajemniczy i ekscytujący. A oni uwielbiali adrenalinę.

-Może zrobilibyśmy nocną wycieczkę? Co myślicie o spacerze po zakazanym lesie? - zaproponował James.

- Za dwa tygodnie jest pełnia, więc i tak będziemy łazić po tej puszczy tam i  
z powrotem. A co powiecie na mały wypad do Hogsmead. Może zahaczymy o Miodowe Królestwo? - Tym razem to Remus rzucił pomysł.

- Dla mnie ekstra. - roześmiał się Black. - Uwielbiam zakradać się do piwnicy tego sklepu.  
- To ustalone. Jutro po północy wymykamy się do Hogsmead. Korzystamy z tunelu koło pomnika garbatej czarownicy czy tego na trzecim piętrze? - James był już zaaferowany jutrzejszą podróżą, jego entuzjazm wywołał gromki śmiech.

- Myślę że ten koło pomnika będzie lepszy, prowadzi prosto do spiżarni Miodowego Królestwa. - ze śmiechem na ustach odpowiedział Syriusz, uderzając przy okazji Pottera poduszką.  
- Chcesz wojny? - James próbował trafić poduszką w Łapę, ale wylądowała ona na głowie Remusa.  
- Teraz to już przesadziliście! - Do zabawy włączył się Remus. Po minucie cała trójka okładała się jaśkami. Uwielbiali te swoje mini-wojny, raz urządzali zapasy innym razem pojedynki na pięści. W tym przypadku nie odstawali od swoich rówieśników. Zachowywali się jak typowi chłopcy w ich wieku. Wśród tych śmiechów i przekomarzań zupełnie nie zauważyli, że drzwi do ich sypialni są lekko uchylone. Sypialnia Huncwotów znajdowała się w ostatniej wieży Gryffindoru i nie sąsiadowała z żadnym pomieszczeniem, długie i wysokie schody prowadziły tylko do pokoju wspólnego. Bardzo często zdarzało im się niedokładnie zamknąć drzwi i jakoś nigdy nie przejmowali się tym zbytnio, bo mało kto tu do nich zaglądał bez wyraźnego zaproszenia. Jednak tym razem mieli nieproszonego gościa. Przez niewielką szczelinę widać było duże, żółte oczy. Na ostatnim schodku, znajdującym się zaraz koło ich wejścia do sypialni stał kot. Nie był to duży kocur, raczej drobna kotka. Jej sierść była cała czarna, przez co idealnie wtapiała się w otoczenie. Gdyby nie jej intensywnie żółte oczy praktycznie byłaby niewidoczna. Kotka z zaciekawieniem obserwowała Huncwotów. Najpierw przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie a potem intensywnie przyglądała się ich małej walce. Wydawało się jakby to zwierzę wszystko rozumiało i znalazło się w tym konkretnym miejscu nie bez przyczyny.

Walka trwała dobre kilkanaście minut, chłopaki w ogóle nie zauważyli tajemniczego gościa. Kiedy w końcu zmęczyli się bieganiem po całym pokoju , położyli się w końcu do łóżka. Już prawie zasypiali kiedy Syriusz zauważył uchylone drzwi. Z głośnym westchnieniem wstał z łóżka i podążył aby wypełnić tak znienawidzony w tej chwili obowiązek. Już był przy wejściu kiedy uwagę jego zwróciły intensywnie wpatrujące się w niego oczy kota.

- A któż to do nas przywitał? - zaśmiał się Łapa, kucając przy zwierzęciu.

- Do kogo ty gadasz, Black? - zaspanym głosem zwrócił się do niego James.

- Mamy gościa, jakiś kot siedzi pod naszymi drzwiami.

- Syriusz, masz naturę psa, powinieneś nie lubić kotów. A ty jeszcze do nich gadasz! - westchnął Remus, jego głos był tłumiony przez kołdrę pod którą leżał, więc ledwo było go słychać.

- Lubię zwierzęta. To co kotku, chcesz dzisiaj spędzić noc w sypialni Huncwotów?  
- Zmiłuj się Łapa! Jakaś laska będzie płakać bo gdzieś zniknął jej kotek. - jęknął Potter  
- Skoro już tu jest to może przespać się na dywanie koło kominka. Co ty na to? - Syriusz podniósł kota i zamknął drzwi. Zdjął jedną z ozdobnych poduszek z fotela i położył go koło kominka. Gdy tylko postawił kota na ziemi, ten automatycznie położył się na wskazanym miejscu.

- Mądry kot, a raczej kotka! - pochwalił zwierze a sam położył się z powrotem do łóżka.

- Czasami mnie przerażasz Syriusz! Jak mamę kocham! - skomentował całe zajście Remus  
- Idźcie spać mruki! - odpowiedział tylko Black i sam po minucie już spał.

A kot? Kot leżał spokojnie na poduszce koło ledwie już gorejącego żaru. Dokładnie obejrzał pokój w którym się znajdował a kilka chwil później zasnął zadowolony. Wypełnił swój dzisiejszy plan w stu procentach!

- Black, widziałeś gdzieś moje spodnie? Nie ma ich tam gdzie je wczoraj zostawiłem. - Z łazienki dobiegł dość głośny krzyk Pottera.

- A gdzie je zostawiłeś wczoraj? Na podłodze? - odkrzyknął Syriusz.

- Nie! Powiesiłem na haczyku na ręczniki!

- Powiedz mi tępaku, gdzie powinny wisieć ubrania? - zapytał przyjaciela Łapa.

- Nie baw się ze mną w kalambury. Jak za dziesięć minut nie będę gotowy, to nie zdążę zjeść śniadania.

- Powiesiłem je do szafy! A z resztą gdzie ci się śpieszy? Jest sobota!

- Dzięki za informacje, nie mogłeś powiedzieć tego od razu. - James wyszedł z łazienki owinięty tylko ręcznikiem na biodrach.

- Ubierz się! Nie mam zamiaru podziwiać twoich rodzinnych klejnotów. - westchnął na ten widok Remus.

- Ten kot nadal tu jest? - James z konsternacja wpatrywał się w czarne zwierzę siedzące teraz na jego ulubionym fotelu. Gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył, kotka uciekła pod łóżko Syriusza.  
- Widzisz, nawet kocia dziewczyna nie ma zamiaru przyglądać się twojej nagości. - zaśmiał się Black. - Zawstydziłeś kota!

- Dobra, dobra, koniec żartów. Dajcie mi się spokojnie ubrać a ty dowiedz się czyj to kot i go oddaj! - lekko wkurzony Potter zabrał z szafy swoje ciuchy i ponownie udał się do łazienki.

- Ktoś tu stroi fochy! - roześmiał się tylko Remus.

Gdy Potter zamknął za sobą drzwi łazienki, tajemniczy gość dopiero ośmielił się wyjść ze swojej kryjówki. Gdyby ktoś się dokładnie przyjrzał zauważył by, że kotka naprawdę była zażenowana. Ale czy zwierzęta mają poczucie wstydu? Wróciła na swoje po przednie miejsce i z uwagą przyglądała się dwóm pozostałym Huncwotom.

- To co, dzisiaj po północy?

- Tak, trzeba będzie tylko uważać na Filcha. Ostatnio często kręci się koło tunelów.  
- Myślisz że coś podejrzewa? Nie zostawiamy za sobą żadnych śladów.

- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

- Racja!

Kot z uwagą analizował ich konwersacje, jakby chłonął potrzebne mu informacje. Praktycznie nie spuszczał ich z oczu.

- Co kotku? Tęsknisz pewnie za twoją panią lub panem? - Black podszedł do fotela i posadził sobie kocisko na kolanach. Głaskał kotkę delikatnie, pieszcząc ją przy tym za uchem.  
- Naprawdę nie rozumiem jak ktoś kto zachowuje się jak pies może uwielbiać koty? - roześmiał się Remus, widząc jak Łapa bawi się z kotkiem.

- Wcale nie zachowuje się jak pies!

- Czyżby? - zapytał James. Już w pełni ubrany.

- No dobrze, mam pewne odruchy, ale zważając na okoliczności powiedziałbym że to normalne.  
- Nie da się tego ukryć. - Tym razem to James pogłaskał czarnego gościa. - Zaniesiemy tego kota do pokoju wspólnego. Tam już sam znajdzie swojego właściciela.

- Jak tylko znajdę własne mieszkanie kupię sobie własnego kota - westchnął tylko na to Black.

Kot spoglądał na nich z dziwną miną, którą można było wziąć za uśmiech.  
- To co kotku, wpadniesz do nas kiedyś? - zapytał z całą powagą Syriusz spoglądając w jego stronę.

- Boże, Łapa nie chce tego słuchać. Zachowujesz się jak baba. - jęknął James. -Chodźmy coś zjeść. Zwierze z natchnieniem skinęło głową. O tak, na pewno tu się zjawi! Nawet niedługo!

- Widzicie zgadza się ze mną!

- Choć Black, z głodu już ci się mózg lasuje.

Gdy tylko Remus otworzył drzwi kotka błyskawicznie wymknęła się do pokoju wspólnego.  
Na pewno odwiedzi jeszcze sypialnie Huncwotów. Można się tam dowiedzieć wielu

interesujących rzeczy!

_Nie spodziewałam się że pójdzie tak łatwo. W prawdzie nie miałam wątpliwości że uda mi się ich trochę podglądnąć ale że spędzę noc w ich pokoju? I to do tego pod postacią kota? Kiedy Black podszedł do drzwi instynkt kazał mi uciekać ale coś zatrzymało mnie. Nie mam pojęcia co. Nie był to strach, bo nie miała wątpliwości że mnie nie zdekonspirują. Z resztą jak mieli mnie poznać skoro mijają mnie codziennie na korytarzu i jeszcze nigdy się ze mną nie przywitali. Zawsze byłam kimś kto dla większości nie istnieje. Nie żebym jakoś bardzo nad tym ubolewała, w mojej sytuacji to nawet pewien plus. No i też nigdy nie robiłam niczego aby to zmienić._

_Noc w pokoju Huncwotów była dziwna i niezwykła zarazem. Byłam trochę skrępowana, bo w końcu spałam w pokoju z trójką całkiem przystojnych facetów i to że byłam pod postacią zwierzęcia wcale nie umniejszało mojego zażenowania. Z drugiej strony byłam przejęta, nie będę miała lepszej okazji do podsłuchiwania ich. Bardzo szybko zasnęłam na posłaniu które przygotował mi Syriusz. To on był największą niespodzianką w całym tym przedsięwzięciu. Nie przypuszczałam, że Black tak lubi koty. Dowiedziałam się kilku całkiem interesujących rzeczy, Huncwoci wybierają się na nocną wycieczkę do Miodowego Królestwa. Od dawna wiedziałam że wymykają się w nocy, ale nie miałam pojęcia że znają tajemne tunele w zamku. To wiele tłumaczyło, w ten sposób można było bezpiecznie wydostać się ze szkoły i prawdopodobieństwo że nauczyciel cię przyłapie było minimalne. Oczywiście nie było wątpliwości że ja też się tam dzisiaj udam Tylko tym razem trzymać się będę boku, lepiej żeby nie domyślili się wszystkiego. _

_Najbardziej żenującą chwilą było wyjście Pottera z łazienki w kusym ręczniku. Mało nie dostałam zawału serca. Byłam tak cholernie zawstydzona, że instynktownie schowałam się pod łóżko. Tego rodzaju stres źle działa na poziom mojej mocy, gdybym prawdopodobnie tam została, zaklęcie mogło puścić. I cały plan poszedł by w las, nie mówiąc już co by się stało ze mną? Lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Kiedy Black głaskał moje futro byłam przeraźliwie spięta. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam tak długo pod postacią kota i czułam że długo nie dam rady podtrzymywać zaklęcie. Dotyk Syriusza wcale mi tego nie ułatwiał. Nie żebym czuła wtedy coś specjalnego, o nie! Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do dotyku, kogokolwiek! Czuje się wtedy niekomfortowo. Rośnie stres. I rośnie prawdopodobieństwo katastrofy. Kiedy zapytał mnie, a raczej kota, czy kiedyś do nich jeszcze wpadnę, automatycznie i odruchowo potaknęłam. Też pytanie, nie stracę takiej okazji! Z minuty na minutę czułam coraz większy ciężar zaklęcia, kiedy więc Remus otworzył drzwi sypialni, wybiegłam najszybciej jak mogłam. Musiałam znaleźć bezpiecznie miejsce gdzie mogłam wrócić do swojej normalnej postaci. Takim miejscem była zwykle moja sypialnia.  
Jako chyba jedyna uczennica w zamku miałam własny pokój, co było mi bardzo na rękę. Gdy tylko wbiegłam do pokoju, od razu zakończyłam transformacje. Nie utrzymałam się na nogach, upadłam koło łóżka. Była strasznie spocona i zmęczona, ale i cholernie zadowolona z siebie. Poszło jeszcze lepiej niż myślałam. Z tej dziwnej euforii zaczęłam się śmiać sama do siebie. Już dawno nic mi się nie udawało! Jakie to cudowne uczucie czuć się zwycięzcą. Byłam naprawdę wykończona i na samą myśl o śniadaniu i tym całym harmiderze napawała mnie obrzydzeniem. Szybko umyłam się, naciągnęłam na siebie stary, rozciągnięty podkoszulek i poszłam spać. Co to była za noc! A jaka mnie czeka dzisiaj!_


End file.
